The Shadow of Squad 14
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, three new faces appear within the Soul Society, these three are chosen to become part of the new Squad 14... but within the 14th Barracks lies an object that can shake up the whole Soul Society and Ichigo is handed destiny agan
1. Prologue

BLEACH: SHADOW OF 14

How can one understand death... the shingami have protected souls from the hollows for a millenia; Ichigo Kurosaki subsitute soul reaper had destroyed Aizen and his Arcanna in huneco mundo, the hollow homeworld. But in the soul society the new squad captian fo squad 14 holds something that will shake the afterlife, the very soul of... the Hollow king.

Lee Wadey The captain to be of squad 14 stood passivley in his divisions garden, the reitsu washed over him like a rain; power filled his veins as it did unbeknown to him the flowers around him died, curling back into roots and buds turning black. He cursed silentley,he liked the flowers.

"_You shouldent have tried to harness reitsu in such a fragile area_" the voice was feminine but beneath it was something more sinister.

" Li matsu... why do things die?" he asked his amber eyes half closing.

"_It's natural.... but death is the start of a never ending story while life is just a chapter, no one can say for certain, even zanpakto perish in the end master_."

The captain remaind silent; the answer burning into his memory then with a swish of his haori Lee left the gardens some of the the lesser shingami moved aside knowing the captain was on a mission. It was time to find his liutenant.

Mel purred softly dreaming of sweetness, this was until her taicho burst into the room.

'' Mel get word to the captain-general, tell him i request a meeting....AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE BLOODY PAPERWORK!!!" the door slammed shut.

"Wha..??" Mel wiped her eyes then yawned once again this was all she could manage before sleeping again.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Chapter 2

Trials

The large pile of paper work was still left untouched even through the evening. Mel stretched her arms and yawned loudly, her windswept hair falling into her eyes. Although Mel respected her captain she couldn't help but feel slightly miffed as she was rudely awoken, after all sleeping is what she did best. Mel wasn't what you would call human, she was in fact lieutenant of the new squad 14, but still she felt nervous around other shingami except her captain and Steven who held the 3rd seat. Speaking of her captain...

"Mel I told you set the meeting with the head captain. AND WHY IS THE PAPERWORK STILL UNDONE?!" Mel jumped from her sitting position and began to think of an excuse about why she wasn't able do the work, after coming up with a saga of faulty excuses she noticed that the captain was giving her a sceptic eyebrow and a slight look of disapproval.

Lee wasn't what you expected any fancy captain to look like; he wasn't brightly coloured or overly good looking, as far as anyone knew he looked like a normal Soul Reaper. Mel knew this wasn't the case, in both skill and appearance his looks deceived what the captain was really like, the captain was strong; stronger than any Captain she had come across even the fearless Zaraki Kenpachi. Her eyes drifted to the zanpakto at his side, she felt the slight chill at the sight and knew that this was the key item that detached him from the rest of them.

"Lee-Taicho gomenatsuei, I got distracted by the sakura blooming, don't you think it's beau..." Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the plants and trees behind Lee had withered to black husks, her pale cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment realising that playing his hobby against him had epically failed. Lee rolled his shoulders and withdrew his blade, it sung as the thin metal raced across the wallpaper as he slowly walked forward towards his Lieutenant; with a quick flick the paperwork scattered into thousands of shredded paper. Mel laughed nervously scared, then managed to bring her own Zanpakto to met his blade, the hilt of it grew black and cat ears sported from her head.

"Show, Yami Neko" Her spirit greatly increased, her yellow eyes turned into mere slits and she latched her blade forth and sent her captain floating back. She watched him grin as his hand glided across the length of his weapon.

"Dwell in the shadows Li Matsuei!"

The 14th division headquarters was partially constructed. Wood and metal beams showed through the white walls. It took almost a year of hard labour that had been for nothing. The spiritual energy of both captain and lieutenant battled through the battered corridors. Lee's zanpakto crashed against Mel's defences. The blade had changed; the sickle shaped blade was wickedly sharp. Finally Mel had a chance. Pointing at her commanders open thigh she cried

"kido spell 42: black thunder!" black energy lifted the captain into the air after several hundred feet the air shook as Lee was engulfed in a titanic explosion. Mel shunpoed towards the blast area blade ready as the inevitable counter attack came. The smoke blew apart as Lee shot towards her with terrifying speed. Mel's eyes widened as Lee's blade glowed gold.

"Sing to the dammed!!" A golden line appeared and threw itself at Mel whose eyes widened; she uttered a cry and brought her hands to her face enduring the large spiritual power. With a shake the sword eventually split and Mel sunk to the ground rapidly, before she hit the ground her body grew smaller and in that moment four cat feet hit the ground instead; the cat staggered sideways before falling to the ground. Lee floated to the ground and sighed.

"This is what happens when you don't know Bankai," Lee smiled softly before gently scooping the sleeping cat up in his arms, it purred in its sleep and it's paw hit Lee square in the cheek opening a new wound. Lee sighed and wiped away the blood from his face.

"Okay you got me." The cat purred happily.

-

With Mel in bed at the 4th division and Steven nowhere to be found, Lee was free to mope around for a couple of hours; this was until something small flew onto the back of his neck, Lee froze for a moment before reaching behind him and grabbing hold of the tiny butterfly, it's purple wings stopped in motion as a voice echoed through Lee's mind.

'Head Caption, Yamamoto-Senpai, requests your presence immediately at the first division headquarters' Without a second thought, Lee threw the hell butterfly away from him and glanced up at the sky he closed his eyes and waited for that voice that would tell him when to jump and then it came; the sound of the bells. Lee sprung up and flash-stepped across the 4th division's building, with a strong kedo wave he burst his way into the air then almost immediately he leaned back causing his body to curl downwards, the graceful movement of his body would've made even Kuchiki Byakuya jealous especially when a strong gust of Autumn leaves and Sakura petals surrounded his descending form, this of which caused his body to slow down. Lee closed his eyes, and only waited for what would humans called 'a lift', the moment Lee lowered to ground level his arm grabbed hold of a blurring figure that travelled stealthy just barely noticeable. Lee reopened his eyes and turned to smile at Yachiru who smiled playfully at him.

"Leema-Chan!" She cheered her flushed cheeks darkening as her face lifted up into a grin.

"Yo Yachiru, Kenpachi-Taicho." Kenpachi tilted his head back a little, the bells on the tips of his hair jingling softly, his eyes focused on Lee for a moment before they instantly turned back onto what was ahead of him.

"Left! Left!" Yelled Yachiru her face cheerful as Kenpachi took turned left.

-

It was around two hours later that Lee finally arrived at the first division, the rest of the Captains looked irritated at his late arrival; this was until of course Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru followed in after him.

"Hi Everyone !" Yachiru cheered rushing along to hug some of the captains; some of the which sweat-dropped while the more cooler ones only bit their bottom lip in amusement. Kenpachi strode forward and let out a grunt as he took his place beside the Captains, he licked his lips as he passed some of more timid squad members, Unohana Retsu glared at him silently when she remembered that Kenpachi was the guy who landed a load of people in her care after recklessly bowling them over with his frantic running.

With Lee now standing alone, Yamamoto glanced up from his rightful place beyond the Captains and in turn they all slowly turned to look at him.

"Where's Lieutenant Mel?" He asked, although his voice almost like a dry cough his voice was as clear as day. Lee bowed down respectfully.

"Gomenatsuei, she's became Ill and-" A burst of wood showered into the room and from the source of it brown dust fogged the view, automatically some of the Lieutenants unshealthed their blades while very few of the Captains turned to the source of the noise. As the dust cleared, the smiling face of a large Manta filled the room, it's mouth lifting in places. Unohana sighed and apologized to no one in particular, approaching the Manta she stroked it softly then whispered something to it. The Manta nodded happily then opened it's both and spat out Lee's Lieutenant.

" Mellie " Yachiru cried. Mel sat up and glared back at Unohana who was sheathing her Zanpakto. Lee stood up and dragged Mel to her feet before an argument began. "You know I could take her and her flying fish!" Mel cried. "That flying fish helped you to the meeting!" Lee hissed, Mel jabbed him. "And that's a good thing!?" Yamamoto cleared his throat and the two quickly turned to him and bowed their heads. "I apologize for my Lieutenants behaviour, she's can be a little rash..." Mel fumed at Lee and it took all her power to not hit him over the head. Yachiru laughed childishly while the rest of the hall remained painfully silent. Yamamoto lifted his head.

"Let this meeting begin then..."


	3. Chapter 2: Trials and Error

Mel: Hi everyone this is the 2nd Chapter of the Shadow of Squad 14

Lee: We do not own Bleach or the characters, although we hope one day we will :P Jk

Me: Yaoi?

Lee: NO! NO YAOI!

Me: *sad face*

Chapter 2

Trials and error

"Ahy! A trial!"

Yamamoto clenched his staff rising his head slightly. Lee frowned as some of Captain's nodded in approval and the wide smile from Kenpachi only fueled his discomfort.

"Yama-Ji, is this really Necessary? We already proved ourselves to the society on more than one occasion," Lee said blandly, his blank face lifted to Yamamoto's level and their eyes met for a single second. Gin stepped forward and turned his head to Yamamoto.

"Oh my, with all respect Yama-Ji, Captain Wadey has become quite... useful," Gin spoke gaining a discomfort able look from Rangiku as he stood back with no trace of uncertainty. Kenpachi grunted in forced apporval unbeknown to everyone else that Yachiru had a pair of scissors to his precious hair. Yamamoto cleared his throat, and glanced at the faithful 4th Captain, Unohana who only took one look at the head Captain then turned and smiled at Lee. Lee like any other guy, automatically started to flush red though this was for different reasons.

"It's decided, the court will decide in a vote; for those who wish for Taicho Lee and his Lieutenant Mel to gain their places as 14th Squad without a trial, raise your hand." Four hands rose discounting Yachiru who was eagerly jumping on Kenpachi's head. Mel glared at Soi Fon who did not meet her eye.

"After all those times I let you bath me and I napped on your bed, all those hugs and kisses you gave me, and you don't even-" Half the Captians stared at Mel with widened eyes including Soi Fon who's right eye twitched. Ichigo snickered (Oh yea Ichigo is 5th Squad Captain after Aizen went bye bye, woopie!) before Rukia flying kicked him in the face screaming 'Perve'. Lee controlled his embarrassment and tried not to suffocate Mel when he put his hands over her ever opening mouth.

"In light of this current situation, I think me and my Lieutenant will sneak away now to get ready for the trial" Yamamoto not wanting anymore damage to his division gave a small shoeing gesture to the pair of them, Lee bowed his head respectably and dragged Mel from the path of a running Soi Fon who slammed straight into him and out the open doors.

-

It was days like this that Mel wished she wasn't Lee's Lientant. Under the boiling sun Mel had been strapped to a desk with a lot of paperwork, punishment for the embarrassing revealment four days ago. The paperwork dated between two months ago back to 9 years, some piles collapsed onto other piles while some were knocked completely off the desk. She'd be banned from entering the 14th Division head Quarter's after recklessly destroying it which wasn't entirely fair as she was sure Lee had a hand in helping as well. Sighing, she glanced up at the open window and wondered where her Taicho was at this very moment. The chains bound to her neck had taken her spiritual energy and whenever she tried to turn into a cat, everything except her head shrunk causing her to choke. It was obvious how much Mel hated paperwork, she usually brought a collection of Doujinshi's to amuse her for a couple of working hours; sadly Lee had not given her the chance to grab a bunch before leaving, causing her yaoi infested mind to grow hungry. Damn that Lee! Flipping over one of the Plus population reports she began to write out her own personal fanfiction. Giggling to herself, she didn't notice Zaraki punching a giant hole through the wall and stepping inside. He cracked his neck, raising his blade above Mel's head then he swung it down the back of her neck causing the bounds to shatter.

"Fight me!" He laughed, Mel ignored him and countined to write.

_'Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke, his arms outstretched as his friend leaned forward, they were so close, so very close... it had been two and a half years since he was allowed to hold him like this, way to long. They were face to face, Sasuke put his hand against Naruto's check and leaned for-' _

Mel felt something warm hit her face, snapped out of her daze she brought her hand to her cheek and wiped away the black ink. There in front of her, was her beloved Fanfiction... ripped. Now you could forget Mel's birthday, forget her name, mock her weight, but if you messed with her Yaoi then you got one very angry girl on your hands. Her eyes turned darkly to Zakari, both slits.

"YAMI NEKO!" She cried, two very sharp lifted ears spouting from her head. The entire room burst, paper work circuled the room and ink pots spilled ink into the air, some swept across her pale face as she pulled out her black hilted blade and swung it towards Zaraki.

"Black Eclipse!" She screamed, Kenpachi stopped grinning then leapt back outside and tried to avoid the attack, a black wave of retsui came at him from every angle. Mel stopped the attack, then shot up into the sky and tried to push her blade down against him; but he effortlessly blocked her attack and started laughing.

" Is this all you got? Your writing had more of a bad effect on me" He chuckled, ramming his blade against hers; Mel pushed her hand to the ground as she was set backwards, dropping her head she gazed down at her dirty body..., then glanced up with fire in her eyes.

"Kido Spell 42, black thunder!" She yelled, Kenpachi cocked his head to the side as a black blitz of power raced past his face. The bells jingled for a moment and then Zaraki was in front of Mel, his sword came up and stabbed her through the stomach. Everything blurred as Mel stared down at the hilt of his blade, blood ran up her throat and escaped through her clenched teeth. Kenpachi laughed as Mel's head dropped and her arms fell by her side then without warning she began to slide herself onto the blade futhur.

"My home, my life, my dreams... GIVE IT ALL BACK!" Mel pushed the hilt back then pulled the blade up with all her strength and sent Kenpachi to the side; now if this was Final Fantasy 7 there would just happen to be a giant hole there, but unfortunately Kenpachi just flopped down beside Mel. Mel laid there trying to look as heroic as possible as blood seeped from the giant hole in her stomach.

"You know that the first stab wasn't actually going to kill you?" Yachiru cried from behind Kenpachi, on lookers sweatdropped and even Kenpachi looked slightly miffed as he stood up.

"This is unfortunate, I was hoping to kill you slowly, but if it can't be helped..." Kenpachi's spiritual energy rose slightly causing most of the on lookers to collapse under it's pressure. Mel's eyes widened in disbelief as Zakari Kenpachi suddenly raised his sword and swung it down. Before the blade met her neck Mel remembered something she had long since forgotten. (Yes guys it's a flashback)

-

Steven watched his two best friends spar between the cracks of moonlight, blood spat up into the air as Mel fell to her knees and started coughing in pain.

"Give up?" Lee said cracking his neck. Lee's glasses glistered in the strays of moonlight, his face cracked with fading scars and a split lip. Mel spat at his feet in anger earning a kick to the face, she cried out as she hit the ground again this time her body trembling with anger. Lee watched her silently as her crouched form slowly rose; he kicked her down again and then placed his leg onto her back so she couldn't move.

"Listen, the true path towards bankai is not about being stronger than your opponent, but it's to understand the reason of why you fight them. No matter how many time your be beat down, remain strong and fight for a reason; only you can justify this." He took his foot off her back and ordered her to get up.

"Now watch," Lee said lifting Li Matsuei into the air. The air began to shift slowly, surrounding her teacher. Steven and Mel's eyes widened as a golden aura engulfed the blade and a ghosty figure danced in the moonlight. Li Matsuei, this was Li Matsuei; the beautiful Geisha, this was his Zanpakto. Mel slowly reached down for her discarded sword and raised it up to the air. Using whatever Spirtual energy she had left she began to convert it's power into her blade, a dark blue flame swallowing her trembling figure. Lee's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Black ECISPE!"

"Sing to the Damned!" Their blades came down together and two ghostly figures, one a Geshia the other a feline collapsed into each other as everything faded to white.

-

"Hm?" Zaraki felt his blade stop and scream as Mel's spiritual energy rose to a new level. Looking down at the Lieutenant, he noticed her body had become a lot slimmer and her hair spiked with golden threads.

"BANKAI!"

Ignoring his blade, he swung his arm down and went to cut Mel down the neck but his sword only met ground.

"Looking for me?" Kenpachi turned slowly to the female lieutenant but only saw her eyes as she embedded her claws into his chest. Quickly, spiritual energy drained from his body and relished Mel's wounds. Zaraki laughed as his Spiritual energy was taken, blood dropped from his wounds and cuts appeared around his body.

"So you're Bankai, is draining Spiritual power from your opponent, and making it your own? Well let's see how much you eat Kitten before you're full!" He laughed as his hand tore free his eyepatch and a golden beam split their surroundings. Mel grinned as she felt the warmth of this new energy rinse her body, yet Zaraki did nothing but laugh and it didn't take long for Mel to figure out why. Although her body had recovered completely, it was now full of spiritual energy; having no place to go the new energy began to inflate her body and she began to feel very sick.

Pushing herself away from the Captain, Mel fell to her knees and began to choke on her breath; her eyes filled with tears as her body slowly began to die. She couldn't even think as Kenpachi walked towards her with his Zanpakto, her eyes closed as he raised his blade again.

Mel waited, waited as death enticed her with it's long bony fingers to paradise. It felt so good, this release, to be gone from all forms of fighting and just... relaxing. As Mel floated towards the light, she felt a paw clung onto her shoulder.

'Not yet' Yami Neko licked her face than sprung off towards the light, her eyes began to come in focus and the light changed into the moon, a dancing figure beckoned her to come forward, and as she did; new air filled her lungs.

Lee stood before Mel, a blade to Zaraki's eye who was surpised at this sudden appearence.

"Your job is done, get out of here," Zaraki didn't move "Or you're need another eye patch," Zaraki growled, his glare twisted into a smirk and Lee removed the Blade from his face. Mel watched as Zaraki Kenpachi turned his back to her Taicho then ran to some random location, Yachiru glared at Lee then kicked him in the shin, they stood completely emotionless for a few seconds then both grabbed their wounded body parts and cried out in pain. After recovering, Yachiru approached Mel.

"Mellie-chan, me Yachiru, president of the SWA would like to extend a invitation to you." Lee gave a skeptial look. "How do you extend an invitation?" Another kick to the shin. Yachiru giggled then waved as she shunpoed away. Mel automatically turned to Lee while he was rubbing his shin.

"SWA?" She said confused.

"Serietei womans accosiation," Lee groaned, his head dropping as he remembered what they were famous for.

"Yachiru is president, the members include Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Is-"

"Wait, wha, what!?" Mel yelled her eyes widening and face flushed. Lee sweat-dropped as Mel made one of her famous love speeches about how handsome and noble he is, after about 20 minutes of how, noble, Handsome, sexy, Yaoiish (Lee: is that even a word? *kick to shin* Ow god damn it) he was.

"Mel, he's standing behind you." Lee yelled, Mel gasped and turned around very quickly.

"Got you," Lee cackled, Mel turned to him with giant anime tears in her eyes whimpering, Lee went a little to far, Mel enclosed her captain around her arms and went in for a big hug this was when she noticed the marks on his neck that really looked like...

"Captian?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly did you do with Soi Fon?"

-

Mel: *falls flat on her face*

Lee:....

Me: *on her face* Help me up

Lee: *helps her up* remember children we do not own bleach or final fantasy seven or naruto

mel:*smiles* but we want to

lee: not for yaoi purposes remember mel *squints at her when sees Sasuke and Naruto tied up together*

Byakuya Kuchiki:.... Ok.....

Mel: OMG HE SAID SOMETHING *FAINTS*


	4. Chapter 3: Rights and goodnights

chapter 5

rights and good nights

the shadow stirred. the hollow watched as the shinigami slept its clawed hands decending slowly, its mission almost completed. the hollow needed a host thats what the man said yes that is what he said to bring its brothers and sisters to the soul society so they could play. the hollow decended turning into black fog he fused with the soul reaper and the sleeping form of Rukia just stirred slightly before falling back into pleasant dreams.

Ichigo closed the door quitley so no sound was made but alas his father seemed to have a six sense.

"ICHIGO!" his father flew across the room boots aimed for his sons head. the teen just stepped to the side as his father flew into the door and fell into unconciousness.

Ichigo just sighed before smiling, his family never changed. Yuzu was asleep on the couch leaning on Karin her twin was sleeping aswell. Ichigo went up to his room, rest was out of the question as he had some homework for school to finish and would be on hollow patrol soon. strange enough he suddenley remembered a conversation with the new squad 14 captain.

" looking forward to home ichigo?" asked the amber eyed shinigami who leaned back into his office chair. Ichigo sat across from him nodded wondering the real reason why he would be here.

" I here that you have been to Huneco Mundo and i was wondering if you noticed anything strange?" Lees eyes suddenly became serious as he ficked through a folder. Ichigo thought for a second, he did go back to the hollow homeworld to visit Nel Tu now the current queen of Huneco Mundo and he did get a strange feeling that he was followed for a time but he dismissed it when he returned nodded again and answered.

" There was something.." the captain looked up from the folder a dark brow raised slightly. "... i dont know what but i felt a prescence it was weak but it was there." Lee relised something then and asked.

" was it a hollow?"

"maybe" Ichigo was not sure but the energy reeked of hollow but something else as well. He watched Lee closely of all the captains he was the strangest, he looked around early twenteys or late teens with a kind caring face, his hair slicked back and cut short made him look younger than he was but the eyes held unfathonable memories and emotions.

"Well go home Kurosaki-Taicho enjoy your holiday and i will see you next week" the guy smiled then before turning his attention back to the folder. but Ichigo remained seated he had something to settle.

" Sorry for asking Wadey-Taicho but are you European?" Lees head snapped straight towards him shocked at the question.

"Yes i come from the western soul society. i was transferred when we heard you lost captains so here i am"

Ichigo shook of the memory as he lay on the bed before finishing his home work.

Mel felt nervous hand brushing her black bangs. she had resieved her captains message about her Bankai training and was told to meet him in the training grounds. ever since that battle with Kenpachi she had avoided him, she felt ashamed that she lied about not knowing Bankai. ten years ago she learned it.

"aw mistress should not be sad" a very cenile voice cut into her mind.

"I lied Yami how can i bear to look at him"

" all he wants is the best for you and plus Li Matsuei is near" the cat purred "show both of them how we fight tooth and claw"

Mel nodded and turned onto her heel and looked straight into the eyes of her captain zanpaktou already drawn a calm look etched his face with a hint of a smile.

" dwell in the shadows Li Matsuei ( peacefull decendant)" gold energy burst from the blade and showed its true form. the blade lengethened and curved to the tip.

Mel felt the power but it did not faze her, she was former 6 squad captain of her majestys royal guard and now she faced the former number twelve.

"BANKAI" Lee covered his eyes as dust blasted into the air. the air became dense and darkened black reitsu tearing the ground apart until the dust settled. Mel now stood slimmer her body covered in black plated armour that clamped tightly to her skin. a tail cracked like a whip swung back and forth, its tip edged with a slim blade. Mel clicked her claws.

" eternal show Yami Neko ( black cat)" Lee smiled finnaly she shows her Bankai. both lept at the same time.

Unohana Retsu sighed looking through a photo album. she smiled at one which was Kenpachi and Lee arguing over a cake which Yachiru was eating happly. the next was herself and Mel both smiling at the camera. the next one shocked her a little as it was Lee and herself kissing. damn Yachiru, she could tell the culprit due to the low angle of the camera. though she wondered who spiked their drinks that night.

Ichigo sneezed.

looking back to the album she found her favourite picture. she called it her family picture. She sat between Lee and Hanatarou (who looked terrified as Kenpachi was glaring at him) Yachiru had her arms wrapped round the squad 4 seventh seat smiling brightly. Mel was behind her captain wearing sunglasses and blowing bubblegum. kenpachi was beside her glaring at Hanatarou. last was Isane who was blushing brightly behind her captain. a motly group yes but they stuck together. then she felt the explosion.


End file.
